Juste après
by DarkBlue1
Summary: Juste après le final de la saison 6. Juste avant le début de la saison 7. Une nuit dans la tête de House.


_Les promos de la saison 7 m'ont inspiré cet OS un peu particulier. Je le définis comme « romantique » dans le vrai sens du terme, à savoir passionné et entier, et donc… rating M. Néanmoins, il n'est pas facile de se mettre dans la tête de House et j'espère ne pas m'être trop ratée. Bref, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'intérêt._

_- Je pense que tout va bien alors  
- Oui_

Alors c'est vrai. Elle est vraiment là. Je vais pouvoir l'embrasser, et d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais. Ses lèvres douces contre les miennes, sa main dans la mienne, tout cela est vrai.

Ses baisers sont si doux. Sa main libre a quitté mon épaule, et elle caresse ma joue. Oh Lisa. Ma tortionnaire et mon amour. Enfin, enfin.

Pourquoi s'écarte-t-elle ? Reviens. Lisa, ton corps chaud contre le mien, je le veux encore.

_- Tu es sale, blessé, épuisé. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux prendre une douche, refaire ton bandage_…

J'ai un rire bref. La doyenne est déjà de retour…. Non, je suis injuste. Elle se soucie de moi. Elle s'occupe de moi.

_- La baignoire est pleine de verre cassé.  
- Je vais l'enlever.  
- Je vais chercher un sac-poubelle._

Nous nous activons quelques instants en silence, tous les deux. Puis, Cuddy pose soigneusement le reste du cadre dans le coin.

_- Tu vas pouvoir prendre ta douche._

Elle ne bouge pas. Est-ce que par hasard elle aurait l'intention de regarder ? Nooon, House, ne rêve pas.

_- Tu vas me regarder prendre ma douche ?  
- Tu es blessé, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide._

Sourire malicieux.

_- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'une douche.  
- Tu vas te doucher ICI ?_

Hum. Je dois avoir l'air passablement benêt, sur ce coup-là. Parce qu'elle rit franchement ma beauté.

_- Je reste avec toi, oui.  
- Mais qu'as-tu fait de ta fille ?  
- Chez mes parents jusqu'à dimanche. Je ne savais pas comment ça allait tourner, quand j'ai été appelée à Trenton._

Je m'appuie au lavabo. La tête me tourne. C'est presque trop, là. La femme de mes rêves arrive, me dit qu'elle m'aime et veut prendre une douche chez moi. Pas possible. Quelque chose cloche.

_- Et Lucas ?_

Elle se rembrunit. Je savais bien que j'allais merder rapidement, mais là, je bats des records.

_- Je t'ai dit que j'avais rompu. Lucas est reparti chez lui._

Elle a un mouvement de recul, un peu en colère. Je panique. Et si elle me laissait ? Je lui attrape le bras, mais aucun mot ne passe ma gorge serrée. Elle s'en rend compte et se radoucit.

_- House, il est 3 h du matin, nous allons prendre cette douche et nous coucher. Nous parlerons demain. Je te laisse te laver, je reviendrai faire ton pansement et te ramener de l'ibuprofène._

J'essaie de hausser les épaules en signe d'accord, mais mon geste me fait grimacer de douleur.

_- Tu peux m'aider pour le blouson et le Tee-shirt ?_

Ah, qu'y a-t-il de plus doux que ses mains qui saisissent le col de mon blouson et le font descendre sur mes bras ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus suave que ses doigts qui se glissent sous mon tee-shirt et remontent le long de mon torse, le long de mes bras. Je suis torse nu, et ses mains sont sur moi. Elle ne bouge pas, un moment, puis passe son doigt sur le bord du bandage.

_- C'est tout sale._

Elle embrasse ma peau, juste là où était son doigt. La sensation est foudroyante, la tête me tourne, je titube, mes bras autour d'elle. Lisa me jauge du coin de l'œil.

_- C'est bon. Tu es vraiment en mauvais état. Nous allons prendre cette douche ensemble, mais je vais d'abord chercher l'ibuprofène. Où sont les cachets ?_

Sur un vague signe indiquant la cuisine, je reste bouche bée devant cette tranquille affirmation alors qu'elle s'en va d'un pas énergique. Je saisis les boites de vicodine et les contemple. Elle revient et ne dit rien. J'ouvre le flacon de vicodine, pensif. D'un seul coup, tout est clair.  
Je jette la vicodine dans les toilettes et avale l'ibuprofène. Avec un grand soupir. Ton sourire est ma récompense.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Oh, tu te déshabilles.

_- House, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Nous allons prendre une douche, c'est tout. Et ce serait plus facile si tu enlevais ton pantalon, crois-moi._

La vue de Lisa Cuddy en soutien gorge m'ôte provisoirement la voix ; elle s'en rend compte et rigole, la carne. Elle s'approche de moi et tire sur ma boucle de ceinture, qu'elle défait. Elle enlève le bouton du jean. Je me ressaisis.

_- Je vais y arriver tout seul._

Bientôt, me voici nu devant elle. Bientôt elle est nue devant moi. Je la dévore des yeux ; je ne peux m'en détacher et ça la fait rire. Mon regard insistant ne la dérange absolument pas apparemment. Elle passe devant moi en me frôlant et monte dans la baignoire.

_- Viens._

Elle m'aide à enjamber le rebord, elle règle l'eau et suspend le pommeau. Elle se savonne, elle me savonne le torse. Elle me shampouine avec douceur, l'eau sale coule, et le sang, et quelques larmes aussi. Nous restons là un moment, enlacés, bercés l'un par l'autre.  
Puis on se sèche l'un l'autre, et elle refait mon bandage. Nous voici embarrassés, nus et face à face. Je lui prends la main.

_- Tu restes dormir, alors ?_

J'ai droit à un coup d'œil oblique que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Un léger soupir lui échappe. C'est moi qui imagine cette infime nuance de déception ? Ce regard qui dérive vers le bas ?  
Nue, elle passe devant moi, et ouvre les draps. Elle s'y glisse et me regarde, dans l'attente.  
Je boite péniblement jusqu'au lit, les yeux rivés sur la délicieuse courbe de ses fesses. Chaque pas est une torture, et elle me voit. Grisonnant et estropié. Vieil imbécile qui s'illusionne.

_- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais aussi musclé._

Son ton admiratif me surprend. Elle me détaille du haut en bas et il me semble que son regard s'attarde sur ma cicatrice. Puis elle se met à rire. Ma cicatrice la fait rire ? Je baisse les yeux et je comprends. La douche à deux, la vision de son corps nu dans mon lit, tout ça m'a fait un certain effet, finalement.

Je me couche à côté d'elle, un peu gêné. Immédiatement, elle vient se blottir contre moi. De petits baisers pleuvent dans mon cou et sur mon bras. Je ferme les yeux.

_- Je te croyais hors service,_ chuchote-t-elle.  
_- Moi aussi._ Je reconnais.  
_- Tu as besoin de dormir.  
- J'ai besoin d'autre chose._

Je l'enlace et la caresse. Mes mains sur ses seins et sur ses fesses trouvent immédiatement leur place. Elle ne se formalise pas et me caresse le ventre, descendant vers mes hanches. Brusquement, elle se penche et vient déposer un léger baiser sur mon nombril. Avant d'en faire le tour avec sa langue. Waouh ! Elle remonte et m'embrasse. Je l'aide à s'allonger sur moi et nos formes s'épousent parfaitement. Je marmonne, les mains sur ses fesses.

_- Faits l'un pour l'autre. Je le savais.  
- Attends tout à l'heure, le test ultime n'est pas encore passé._

Alors tu veux vraiment ? Ce soir, tu es à moi ? Je frissonne. Depuis le temps. Je tente de rouler sur elle, mais mon épaule me trahit et je m'affale piteusement sur son corps doux.

_- Tu vas devoir me laisser faire, House !_

Elle rit et me renverse, arquée contre moi dans l'effort. Son bassin plaqué contre le mien, c'est si bon. Je la caresse et lui embrasse les seins, lèche un téton, puis l'autre. Je l'entends gémir et ses mains s'égarent sur mes hanches et mes cuisses. Un mouvement sporadique m'échappe.

_J'ai tellement envie de toi, mon amour. Tu te redresses et prend mon sexe entre tes doigts fins. Une ou deux caresses et je vois ton visage grave, concentré. Tu te soulèves et t'immobilise juste au dessus de moi, mon pénis pulse entre tes doigts, juste appuyé contre tes lèvres intimes mouillées. Oh, tu as envie de moi, mon amour, de moi !  
Tu t'empales doucement, et je saisis tes hanches fermement. Laisse-moi diriger au moins ça, mon amazone. Tu me laisses faire et te mords les lèvres._

Mes mouvements de bassin lui arrachent une longue plainte douce. Et elle se renverse en arrière. Et elle m'offre la vision la plus sublime de la création, ses seins durs et ronds, son ventre qui tremble, sa tête qui bouge de gauche à droite, sa bouche qui geint. Mon rythme s'emballe, mais le sien aussi. Nos mouvements se répondent et nos corps claquent l'un contre l'autre.

Ca y est, le moment arrive. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous. Tu cries mon nom et t'abats contre moi. Je râle de plaisir et me déverses en toi. Ton ventre offert sans retenue. Ton corps, ton cœur. Tu me donnes tout. Je te donne tout. Notre plaisir se consume dans un dernier baiser qui ne peut se défaire, nos souffles se mêlent et nos cœurs battent une cadence inouïe.

Au bout d'un moment, elle roule sur le côté. Au bout d'un instant, elle se love contre moi. Un dernier baiser dans mon cou.

_- Tu avais raison,_ chuchote-t-elle, _faits l'un pour l'autre._

Je ris, si heureux en ce moment parfait. Tu t'endors doucement contre moi, je te contemple un moment, ruminant cette interminable journée dans ma tête. Hannah. Cuddy. Hannah. Fallait-il vraiment que tu meures, pour que Lisa vienne à moi ? Je m'endors sur cette question sans réponse.

Le soleil passe à travers la fenêtre et je me réveille dans un sentiment de bonheur étrange, perclus de douleurs. Mon bras me fait mal. Quelque chose le coince. Cuddy. Ainsi donc ce n'était pas un rêve, pas une hallucination cette fois ? Cuddy est dans mes bras et dort paisiblement. J'ai envie de rire de soulagement. Ce qui réveille Cuddy. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle n'a pas changé d'avis, quand même ? Puis me voit. Me sourit.

Bêtement je souris aussi. J'ai plus souri depuis hier soir que durant toute cette terrible année. Sa main caresse ma joue. Ma main caresse ses fesses.

_- Obsédé, va,_ constate-t-elle, taquine et pas mécontente, apparemment.  
_- Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ça ?_

Pour toute réponse, elle m'embrasse et passe une jambe au dessus de moi.

_- J'ai des projets pour la journée,_ déclare-t-elle, sérieuse.  
_- Oh._ Je n'ose rien dire. Tellement déçu. J'avais espéré.  
_- Toi. Moi. Ce lit.  
- Tu veux me violer ?_

Elle vérifie quelque chose de la main.

_- La victime m'a l'air consentante et en forme._

J'étends les bras en croix.

_- Je me rends._

Nous nous sourions, encore. Et encore. Et puis, on ne sourit plus. Nos râles et nos soupirs envahissent la pièce.

Wilson ne va jamais vouloir le croire.


End file.
